Pain
by JuxVa-chan
Summary: Sakura saw how the chidori went through her body.  She looked into Sasuke's eyes and knew she was dying.  She wished she could feel the sadness, the anger, the love, the pain.  But she couldn't.  Because she felt nothing.  A songfic


**So here's my first oneshot and my first songfic!**

**It's based on the song _Pain_ from _Three Days Grace_.**

**That's something I came up with while listening to the song...I cried while I wrote it...**

**I hope you like and please review to voice you opinion and tell me how i did...after all it's my first oneshot^^**

****WARNING: character death!****

* * *

><p><em>Pain, without love<em>

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_  
><em>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura and Sasuke stood next to each other.<p>

She knew what was coming next and he knew as well.

The Valley of Death between them.

She looked up and old feelings came rushing back. But those feelings were fast killed off by the numbness she felt.

"Sasuke…kun"

She wanted to feel what she felt back in their genin days.

But she couldn't.

Because she felt nothing.

* * *

><p><em>You're sick of feeling numb<em>

_You're not the only one_  
><em>I'll take you by the hand<em>  
><em>And I'll show you a world that you can understand<em>

_This life is filled with hurt_  
><em>When happiness doesn't work<em>  
><em>Trust me and take my hand<em>  
><em>When the lights go out you will understand<em>

* * *

><p>Even though she wished to feel something it was too late now.<p>

Even though she knew the answer she asked.

"Will you…come back with me?"

Green lifeless eyes looked into black emotionless ones.

"No."

His voice was if at all icy.

But Sakura couldn't tell.

Because she felt nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Pain, without love<em>  
><em>Pain, I can't get enough<em>  
><em>Pain, I like it rough<em>  
><em>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<em>

_Pain, without love_  
><em>Pain, I can't get enough<em>  
><em>Pain, I like it rough<em>  
><em>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<em>

_Anger and agony_  
><em>Are better than misery<em>  
><em>Trust me, I've got a plan<em>  
><em>When the lights go off, you will understand<em>

* * *

><p>She was the first one to start the fight.<p>

She threw her shuriken at him.

It missed but his one got her.

How much she wished she could feel the pain in her arm.

But she couldn't.

Because she felt nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Pain, without love<em>  
><em>Pain, I can't get enough<em>  
><em>Pain, I like it rough<em>  
><em>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<em>

_Pain, without love_  
><em>Pain, I can't get enough<em>  
><em>Pain, I like it rough<em>  
><em>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, rather feel pain<em>

_I know, I know that you're wounded_  
><em>You know, you know that I'm here to save you<em>  
><em>You know, you know I'm always here for you<em>  
><em>I know, I know that you'll thank me later.<em>

* * *

><p>When she heard the chirping of thousand birds behind her she knew it was too late.<p>

She turned around and saw Sasuke's chidori coming at her.

She wished she could feel the fear she should feel.

But she couldn't.

Because she felt nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Pain, without love<em>  
><em>Pain, can't get enough<em>  
><em>Pain, I like it rough<em>  
><em>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura saw how the chidori went through her body.<p>

She looked into Sasuke's eyes and knew she was dying.

She wished she could feel the sadness, the anger, the love, the pain.

But she couldn't.

Because she felt nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Pain, without love<em>  
><em>Pain, I can't get enough<em>  
><em>Pain, I like it rough<em>  
><em>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood over Sakura's bloody body.<p>

He knew she was dying and that he killed her.

He knew it. And he knew he would love her. If he could feel.

He wished he could feel the sadness, the horror, the love, the guilt, the loneliness, the pain.

But he couldn't.

Because he felt nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Pain, without love<em>  
><em>Pain, I can't get enough<em>  
><em>Pain, I like it rough<em>  
><em>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<em>  
><em>Rather feel pain than nothing at all<em>  
><em>Rather feel pain.<em>

* * *

><p>"Sakura…<em>Arrigato<em>."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah that's it^^<strong>

**Hope you guys liked it...It's pretty angsty...**

**Anyway please review!**


End file.
